


Boop!

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: AnimaLock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bunny!Mycroft, Gen, Hybrids, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Kidlock, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock is a Brat, cat!Sherlock, sherlock is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Kid!Cat!Sherlock being cute!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Series: AnimaLock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561099
Kudos: 69





	Boop!

“Boop!”

Mycroft jumped, hitting his head on the kitchen cabinet he was looking in.

“Ow! What the hell?” spinning around Mycroft found his three-year-old brother crouched behind him, with a shocked expression on his face.

“Uh-oh!”

“What was that for Lock?”

“Tail! Pwetty!”

_That should not have been cute_ , thought Mycroft, fighting a smile at the adorable bugger looking at him with his wide eyes and big grin.

“You hit my tail because it was pretty?”

“Yeh! An’ ‘cause you was bend over, it was twi – terwik – moving abou’”

“You mean it was twitching? Like yours is now?” pointing at the boys’ long tail, that was curling and uncurling idly behind him.

“Huh?”

And then he proceeded to do the cutest thing in the world – he turned and tried to catch his tail.

Mycroft laughed so hard, his long ears almost touched the floor, which Sherlock then pounced on and tried to nibble.

Mycroft scooped up his little kitty brother and proceeded to the nursery to put Sherlock down for his fourth nap of the day.


End file.
